The black rose
by Midnight Flame
Summary: Kenshin himura has turned back to his old ways of killing after some certain incidents. what happens when he crosses paths with none other than the kidnapped princess of the moon. will she remember her past, or will she return to the palace.
1. captured

Tell me what you think, and I wouldn't mind 1 reader person, that will beta read for me ''- Thoughts :: - Memories  
She was running, and some ones arms caught her, "I got you koneko" his voice was deep, and caring, but he sounded like he was having fun. This person who had 'caught' her wasn't her Darien either, she could tell by the scent, he smelled like cherry blossoms and raspberries, where Darien smelled like roses, or some tacky cologne. But the strange thing was, was that she wasn't struggling to get away, she was just standing there in his arms laughing. She turned around, but all she could see and feel was his hard warm chest. He laughed "do I get a prize?" Serena looked up but all she could notice were his lips, the rest of his face and hair were all blurry. "That depends on what it is." He smiled, and "then I believe this will be okay" he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "That was okay." She said grinning "well sorry." He huffed, and kissed her again passionately this time, she could hear voices around her now, there was a man, and a woman. But she didn't care she was lost in him, his enticing scent, and the rest of him.  
  
Serena shook her head, and said to her self to concentrate on what she was doing. She urged her horse forward. She had been having that dream every night now, it was always on her mind, and she couldn't figure out who that guy was.  
  
She grinned and yelled out to her friends to hurry up, it was her sixteenth birthday, and they were playing cops and robbers. The inner scouts and her were the robbers, and Darien and his generals were the cops.  
  
She starred at the oncoming approach of her scouts. They were waving the men's boxers in the air gleefully, and the men were trying to catch them to no avail.  
  
She stopped letting them catch up with her. She observed them, "where's Amy?"  
  
Litas wind blown hair was everywhere, since her hair tie had been capture instead of her. "She was captured by Zoicite!" "The dirty traitor" mina yelled out, "he said he would help us, but instead used us."  
  
"And what exactly did kunzite want when he talked about negotiating"  
  
Mina turned red at rays comment, "n nothing" she managed to stutter.  
  
"Mina!! You didn't tell him any of our plans did you!!" Why Lita asked. That she didn't know because she had a pretty good idea on who told their rescue plans, and almost got them caught.  
  
"Now what gave you that idea?" Mina asked nervously and started to back away from the angry brunette.  
  
Serena couldn't help but look amused, until ray said something.  
  
" Guys, where's Darien?" they all looked to see if Darien was with the Generals, but sadly he wasn't. Lita saw him first jumping over the hedges, "Shit!! People I advice that we move!"  
  
To late, Darien had cleared the hedges and was standing in front of Serena's rearing horse. "Where exactly were you planning on going?" he looked extremely smug, because he had Serena the leader of there group trapped, and if Serena was captured, the guys would be up one there high horses for weeks and rubbing it in their faces.  
  
If they had had Amy with them she would have gotten them out of this with some reasonable answer like this was a game of chess, and this situation was like when two kings get in check. It just can't happen.  
  
He turned back to Serena and the horse eyed him, and nervously backed away. Darien thinking nothing of it went in further.  
  
Serena's horse Moonlight turned around, and kicked Darien in the chest sending him flying off his horse.  
  
Give her up; the two of you can never live together. She's a princess, and you, the new man sneered at the thought of this man standing in front of him with Serena in his arms, are a bottosai your hands are bloodied with the blood of the men that you've killed. "She doesn't think that that matters." the man, he was arguing with had dark blue eyes, and black hair. "She doesn't wan to marry you, your highness" he sneered. "You mock me" he said, and then charged, and slashed at his face twice. Then he left, "I'll be back, and you'll tell me where she is."  
  
This time it hadn't been a dream. It had been in the daylight, and she was awake. She was jerked to reality, when her horse started galloping wildly, breaking through the hedges, and entering the forest.  
  
She turned back, and could faintly see the disappearing outline of the scouts. But she had to turn back around and keep an eye on where they were going, as well as try to get moonlight to stop.  
  
They starred at her retreating outline in shock. Moonlight was never jumpy, and never was she afraid of Darien. Ray was the first to voice her comments.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
" I think that Serena's horse just knocked out Darien, and took off."  
  
"Well I can see that Mina, but what are we going to do."  
  
Lita looked back at the trail that the horse had left, "it's obvious we can't follow, Serena's horse is the fastest in the land, and she already got a head start."  
  
" Then all we can do is inform the queen and let her put out scouts." Ray said dejectedly.  
  
********************************************  
  
Moonlight surged forward, noticing none of the trees and rocks that came their way. "Moonlight stop!!" Serena yelled desperately as she dodged a low hanging branch.  
  
Currently she was trying to get her horse to stop, before they got to far into the forest. And she was not succeeding.  
  
They had just passed the boundaries of the palace forest, and it was just her luck that the guard was sleeping. ' Damn' it was just her luck normally they were flocking around her as soon as she left her room. But when she needed them they were asleep.  
  
She yelled out "just my luck!! Moonlight you damn horse stop!!" she was annoyed now. She expected the horse to just keep going, but to her surprise she stopped when they reached the clearing.  
  
Serena shakily got off the horse as quickly as she could, and then collapsed on the ground, still feeling like she was on the horse. She observed her surroundings, the clearing that they were in had no sunlight coming in at all. The canopy of trees blocked out everything. She couldn't see a thing beyond the clearing which creeped her out. Because you never knew what was lurking beyond that point.  
  
She grinned to her self, she was sounding like the little kid that had gotten told a story, and believed it.  
  
There was a crack of something falling beyond her point of vision. She stood up quickly, forgetting everything that she had told her self. She was scared, and she was young. Winced when she looked at her arms and legs. Her body was covered in scratches, and some bruises were forming from the rocks that had hit her.  
  
She turned around, and tried to check her back. Her dark blue silk kimono top, with light blue lining had a rip, but luckily for her it ended right before the tie that was holding the top closed. Her blue shorts were fine, thankfully, cause you never knew what kind of people lurked around in these forests.  
  
"Hey moonlight what do you say we go find a stream, and get cleaned up?" she was about to start walking towards the sound of the water.  
  
"How about not." A voice came from the shadows. She spun around quickly, trying to see who was out there. An arrow pierced the air, and cut Moonlight, making the horse jump around wildly.  
  
Serena moved away, and tried not to get stepped on. "I wouldn't try anything funny miss moon, because my man purposefully missed making a severe shot on you and your horse. A silver haired man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Serena stepped back, and put her hands behind her back, "what makes you think I would do anything like that?" she put an innocent look on her face.  
  
He eyed her, and walked around her. She turned around, not letting him see her back. She formed an arrow made of fire in her hands.  
  
Something glinted from behind her.  
  
He grinned, "I do have the area surrounded, .miss, what was it again?" he took out a packet of paper. Her heart dropped into her stomach, she managed to catch a glimpse of a picture of her self, and some of her information. "Moon."  
  
He stepped closer and took out a small silver dagger. She stepped back, 'this isn't an assassination, this is a kidnapping, or else they would have already killed her.' She thought. He nicked her neck, with the tip of the dagger. She yelled, catching him off guard, and slipped from his arms.  
  
She ran in front of moonlight, and he ran after her. He nearly caught her, when a wall of silver magic appeared in front of her, and he crashed head first into it. She grinned 'score!!' she turned around quickly to mount Moonlight, but instead saw a guy standing on the other side of her horse. "Shit."  
  
"I didn't know that they taught that to princesses." The man smartly replied.  
  
"They don't." Moonlight lashed out at the man nervously, knocking him head over feet.  
  
A small silver dagger had managed to snake its way around her neck. She stepped backward, and found her self pressed against the silver haired guys body. She blushed. 'Now or never.' She pressed her self to him and snaked her arms around his neck. She looked up, and caught a glance of his blue eyes. 'He's gorgeous' in truth she probably wouldn't have minded staying there, his body was warm, and the forest was getting cold.  
  
She turned, and flipped him over her, letting his body fall to the ground near Moonlight. He looked up shocked. She smiled, and looked to Moonlight, but she didn't step on him, instead she had a blank look. "Moonlight, come on!"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Enishi said standing up. "I have horse magic, which means that I can control, and communicate with horses."  
  
Serena stepped back, "so you brought me here, and that's why she wouldn't stop when I told her to." "I believe that you have the idea." He smiled coyly; he eyed her, trying to predict whether she was going to move. Serena noticed him, starring at her. She made her move, and turned around, and ran, as fast as she could. He smiled, and darted at her.  
  
'He's behind me now' she was out of breath, and tired, all of a sudden. 'The dagger, it must have had something on it.' She consciously touched the spot that the dagger had cut.  
  
She tripped over her long hair, and fell forward. She could hear Enishi behind her; he had nearly caught up with her. She got up as quick as she could, and started running again. She kept running till she reached the edge of the clearing but there was a net hanging down, blocking her.  
  
She turned around quickly, and noticed that Enishi had stopped, and was watching her. She ran towards Enishi desperately and kicked him in the family jewels. She clutched her foot, and yelped. "You hurt my foot, you jerk!"  
  
She watched him double over. And she turned and ran again, like a frightened bunny rabbit that was trapped. She had barely moved when a shower of arrows en circled her. She watched them nervously. Enishi had regained his bearings. "What's wrong with you! We are here trying to do this calmly, and you are fighting us."  
  
Serena bet that if he didn't have such a big pride he would have been on the ground still, rolling around in pain. "Well you aren't exactly the one being kidnapped and have you ever met a woman that didn't struggle?" she said scathingly.  
  
"You're right." He said. "If you're struggling to get out, we should make it harder for you." A clear snap of his fingers rung threw the clearing.  
  
A field of electricity rose around her, and started to spread to where she was standing. She backed up, but only found the same problem at her back. 'The arrows' she glanced to them, and noticed them as the main problem. She looked up at Enishi, and remembered what Lita had said. : "If your opponent is using something to conduct electricity, you can use it to.":  
  
She concentrated, and sent a big wave of power out, she watched as the electricity mingled with the one surrounding her, and then went through the arrows, and spread through the clearing, shocking all of the people, she watched them fall out of the trees, and lose there concentration over the electricity inside the barrier that she was in.  
  
She screamed, and fell to the ground in pain, electricity coursing through her. She grabbed one of the arrows laying next to her and broke it, she broke as many as she could, but the last one that she got to had to be the biggest source, because it sent her body into the back of the barrier. She gave one more protest that included some sign language, before her body gave out from beneath her.  
  
The barrier fell, as she did. Enishi ran up behind her, and caught her falling body. That was all she could see before her mind blacked out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
She dropped the bowl when he staggered in, his face all bloody. "What happened!" "He sat down "nothing, I'll be all right." She was panicking now, looking at the blood all over his face. "I'll go get Megumi, you stay here." "no!! Don't go out those doors, or he'll get you. "Who?" "Me." A calm voice came from behind her. "Thank you for helping me find her."  
  
When she woke up she had a big headache, and could only remember his face being slashed, and the horror on his face.  
  
"So you decided to wake up."  
  
She looked up and spotted Enishi standing above her, all wrapped up in bandages.  
  
" What are you grinning at?" he said sourly. "You should see yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't happen to carry a mirror around all the time." She smiled and leaned back against the tree that she was now tied to.  
  
He glared down at her. "What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lightening, the information we got says that you weren't yet trained to do that kind of magic."  
  
" I'm not supposed to be trained like that yet, but then again not everyone knows what I do and don't do, contrary to popular belief." She said in a carefree tone. Purposely trying to annoy him.  
  
He glared, and kicked the tree right next to her head. And then the pain rushed through his foot, since it was able to feel pain.  
  
"Look what you did." She said in mock horror, "you hurt the poor little tree. What did it ever do to you?"  
  
He looked like he was about to reach down, and strangle her, but instead he turned on his heel, and walked away from her indignantly.  
  
Serena grinned "what, cat got your tongue!!"  
  
"I was going to offer you something to eat, but it seems that you aren't in the mood."  
  
She glared at him, "jerk."  
  
Sighing to her self she looked up bored. 'you know this would be a whole lot better, if there was something other than trees, and mean assassins around.' She put her foot on a stone, and started moving it with her feet towards her. She stopped when she heard two voices behind her.  
  
" it looks like they've kidnapped someone." A happy voice came.  
  
A less excited one came next, "well it doesn't matter, I'm just after the leader of the group."  
  
"exactly what was his name again?"  
  
"Enishi."  
  
' he must be the silver haired guy.' She looked in front of her to see Moonlight tied to the near tree. She continued to listen to their conversation."  
  
"you aren't planning to go out in the open asking for him are you." The less excited one deadpanned.  
  
"it worked." He sounded like he was sulking.  
  
"besides we have a listener."  
  
There was shuffling , and then he started talking again. "where?"  
  
"the tree. Don't draw any attention to us, and you'll be fine."  
  
'is he threatening me.' She didn't say anything.  
  
"I think it is asleep."  
  
'it!!' Serena's foot went to the stone in front of her, and she kicked it at Moonlight. The hose let out a loud noise, and started prancing around, causing a commotion. A lot of noise came from the camp. She grinned satisfied.  
  
"what the.." a man wearing a white fighting outfit came out in front of her. "what was that for!!"  
  
Serena smiled, and yelled, but not before he put his hand over her mouth. "Don't think about it missy." He took out a knife, and cut the ropes that were binding her to the tree. He grabbed her, and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
A voice rose from the camp. "I guess I better go check out what trouble the rabbit is up to."  
  
The man looked around quickly, and threw her to his companion, before Enishi rounded the corner. " go ahead I'll catch up with you."  
  
He waited for Enishi to round the corner, and then swung up on a branch, and kicked him off his feet. He ran off, and waved his hand to a shocked Enishi.  
  
"BYE!!!"  
what do you think? All reviews, and flames are welcomed. 


	2. i'm not running away

Thanks to my reviewers!! ''- Thoughts :: - Memories italics- dreams  
  
This would have been out earlier but my dad was painting the room that the computer was in, and then the computer had technical problems.  
They ran, with the harsh pounding of hoofs behind them. "What did you take her for? All she is is a lot of extra baggage!!"  
  
'What's his problem! Extra baggage!!' Serena huffed.  
  
They started to run into the denser part of the forests. They could hear the men getting off their horses now.  
  
"I suggest that we get off the ground, and away from plain sight."  
  
"What was that missy?" the man looked over surprised.  
  
" They most likely know the woods like the back of their hands, if there main camp is here."  
  
The one that was carrying her sounded a bit interested now. "And what makes you think that that is their main camp?"  
  
"They know where they can hide, and what they can use to their advantage, and I've heard rumors." Serena said simply.  
  
The men's foot steps were getting louder, and the other men was bouncing side to side excitedly.  
  
"Here!" the one that was holding her threw her into the other mans arms. " You rescued her, you keep her with you." He jumped up into the trees quickly. And the one that was holding her now jumped up after him.  
  
He put Serena down, and let her stand, "don't think about doing anything strange now, by the way my name is Zanza, so call if you need help." He grinned, and swung down to a lower branch, to get a better view of the ground below him.  
  
She looked over at the other man. He had wild red hair, that was being held back by a hair tie, and vivid purple eyes, that looked eagerly to the area below, waiting for the men to arrive. He must have felt her gaze, because he was staring into her clear blue eyes, with his dark purple ones, with annoyance.  
  
"What're you looking at?" He demanded.  
  
She saw his left cheek now, it had a cross scar on it.  
  
A scar that was identical to that.  
  
She stepped back shakily on the branch "nothing"  
  
She watched the men walk into the clearing, cautiously. Checking the area looking for any sign of life. Zanza leaned down as one of the men walked by, trying to grab him. The man sensed something, and turned around suspiciously, but Zanza had gotten out of his view in time. She looked over at the other man, who was holding his sword hilt, ready to pull it out.  
  
"In the tree!" she heard Enishi whisper harshly to someone.  
  
She moved back to another branch that was covered by others. Then she heard an arrow being let lose, and it hitting the branch that Zanza was on.  
  
"Damn!" he winced when he got up, noticing that he was surrounded.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Enishi demanded.  
  
"What girl?" he grinned innocently  
  
Serena looked through the branches, trying to see if there was a way to distract Enishi, and his men. Noticing nothing, she slowly climbed down the back of the tree, being careful not to make any noise.  
  
She pressed herself to the tree, hoping that one of his men didn't have supper hearing, as well as elemental arrows. She kneeled to the muddy ground, and put her hands palms down on it. She drew the little bit of magical energy left, from the electricity attack, and watched a mist lowly rise from the ground. At first it was thin, and unnoticeable, but then it continued to rise upward, and grew dense, and cold.  
  
"Where's she!!" he demanded, fright edged his voice, as the fog rose.  
  
"What makes you think that there's a she, involved in this?" he grinned cockily, and dodged Enishis sword.  
  
"We all now that the infamous Zanza, doesn't have anything inside his head." He sneered, "Besides this is powerful magic, not Childs play." He said arrogantly.  
  
He huffed, and did his best to look dignified. "Well if your so high and mighty Enishi, then why don't you find her?"  
  
"That's what useless idiots like you are for." Enishi deadpanned.  
  
"Really" Zanza said, and backed up into the fog, letting Enishi lose sight of him.  
  
The man in the tree took that as his cue, and jumped down from the branch stealthily, landing behind one of Enishis men. He swung his sword in an arch, and was about to slice into the mans stomach, when the girl stepped in front of him. He looked surprised for a second, then regained his cold mask.  
  
He tried to get his sword back, but the girl wouldn't let go. He watched the crimson blood flow off her hands, and onto his sword since she had so wisely grabbed the blade.  
  
" If you are going to kill someone, attack them from the front, so that they can die with what ever honor they have. Because if you attack from behind, it only makes you look like a coward." She said in a dead whisper. "Besides, I'm sure that you don't want to have people think of you as a coward." She winked, and stepped backward, and then turned, only to be met with something, no someone rather hard.  
  
"Cap. captain Enishi, how nice to meet you again." She turned, and tried to run, but found the back of her shirt, caught in someone's hand.  
  
"Do you just like to cause trouble?" he asked sarcastically  
  
" That depends. do you want the truth, or the lie?" she refuted in the same tone.  
  
He was about to hit one of her pressure points, and knock her out, but she unexpectedly tore away from him, leaving him to hit an unexpected Zanza, who was coming to help.  
  
Zanza got up, and wiped the sweat from his face. "Well that was unexpected." He twirled around, and kicked Enishi in the stomach, and accidentally got Serena caught in the crossfire.  
  
Serena stumbled back from the unexpected hit, she reeled backwards trying to catch her balance, but a pair of sturdy arms caught her from behind, and helped her with that.  
  
Blushing she stood up, with his help, and looked to see who it was, that had caught her. Turning around she saw the mystery am. Time seemed as if it had stopped, like in the dream. She starred at him, losing herself in his eyes. Fatigue hit her from her magic. She felt herself losing to sleep, and she fell forward into his arms limply.  
  
He held her for a second, and then spaced out "vanilla?" "Yep it's something from earth, the moon has it to but Darien got it for me so I'm using this one." "Zanza!! Lets go!"  
  
Bewildered, he looked away from his prey. "What?"  
  
The man picked her up princess style "I said let's go!"  
  
Enishi stepped in front of him "you'll be going nowhere with her, bottosai. I know about your past. It was all in the information that I got."  
  
The bottosai glared at him "I have no past" he held her to his body, when Enishi flew at him, trying to dislodge his grip from Serena. He stepped back, and wiped the sweat from his face. He observed his opponent trying to figure out how to get her from him. He grinned, and darted towards the bottosai, and tried to hit Serena.  
  
He guessed that he would do this. That was how Enishi thought. He watched him close in on him, and struck out with his leg, catching Enishi on the cheek. He stepped back shocked.  
  
"Now Zanza!"  
  
Zanza sent one more man flying into a tree, "fine." He dusted off his jacket, and walked towards him. He stopped, for a second, and grabbed someone from behind him. Shaking his head he smiled coyly, "it's not nice to attack from behind." He flipped him over his shoulder, and sent him flying into Enishi, taking both of them down.  
  
Zanza looked at the bottosai, with amusement. "You're carrying her?" he laughed out. By the way you act around women, I thought you would have killed her."  
  
The bottosai just glared at him, and turned away, running off to find the horses that they had left around here.  
  
He put her up on the hose first, and then mounted up behind her. He watched amused, as she slumped forward, and started to snore.  
  
"Very lady like isn't she?" Zanza said equally amused.  
  
The bottosai didn't say anything, and rode off using the trees as cover, incase any of Enishis men were stationed in the area. They reached the city, and kept riding past the sleeping houses, and bars. The girl had started to fall off as he took a sharp corner. Holding his horse in his knees, he guided him, and caught Serena, as she was about to fall.  
  
He slowed down to a halt as they reached an old building that was alive with laughter and music. "I thought I told you to close it for the night."  
  
Zanza put his hand behind his neck sheepishly, "well you see.. There was Daniel.. And then there was a game of poker..And." he was about to continue.  
  
The bottosai sighed in annoyance, "never mind Sano, I don't need to know your whole love life, just go to the back, and open the door, and make sure that no one follows." He watched as his friend walked off, and into the bar that he owned. Guiding the horses to a large stable in the back, he parked them there, and slid Serena off the horse. He put her over his shoulder, because he needed to lock the doors. He took her, and started to carry her princess style again.  
  
He reached the door, and Sanosuke opened the door, allowing him in.  
  
A voice came from the shadows, "who's she?" a busty brown haired girl came out of the shadows, and eyed the girl jealously. No other girl had ever managed to get near him, alive or dead.  
  
Sanos careless voice interrupted the violent stare the sleeping girl was getting. "She's nothing to you Dani." He said. "But the bedroom, is quite cold tonight." He stepped closer  
  
"Would you like me to come and warm it up for you Sano baby?"  
  
Seeing that the two were wound up in there own world, he turned to walk away.  
  
A devious voice came out of nowhere surprising him. "Sir ken, you're back!!"  
  
Not now, Kenshin groaned and kept walking.  
  
"Sir ken were are you going?"  
  
"To my room miss Megumi."  
  
"Can I come?" she ran up in front of him, to see why he wasn't turning towards her. "You know it's not polite to not look at the person that you're talking to." She caught up with him, and looked shocked, "what happened to her."  
  
"We found her in the woods, she was kidnapped by Enishi, we believe."  
  
"Sano was with you?" she asked concerned  
  
"Yes, and he's fine as you can see." Kenshin watched her turn around, and glare disdainfully at Daniel.  
  
Sano turned around, and waved to Megumi, feeling that she was starring at him. Daniel hugged him from behind, and dragged him off into another corridor.  
  
Megumi turned around, and grabbed Kenshin, dragging him off to his room to take care of the girl.  
  
Kenshin looked surprised as Megumi started dragging him, and nearly lost grip on the girl. "Oro?"  
  
They reached the door, and Megumi slipped a lock pick out of her wristband, and opened the door. "You know if you're this great thief, why don't you have some sort of better lock, or guard in your room?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Really, where?" she asked skeptically, and walked in.  
  
"It's in front of you, miss Megumi." He watched in amusement, as she ran into a solid wall of clear magic. He said an incantation, and walked through the door, and put Serena on the bed.  
  
Megumi got up quickly, and walked over to the bed. She observed Serena, and checked over her. "Bandages, rubbing alcohol, water."  
  
Kenshin blinked, "what?"  
  
"Bandages, rubbing alcohol, water, for her." Eying a cut that he had on his hand, "and you to."  
  
He starred at her.  
  
"Now!!" she watched him rush out of the room. "Honestly you'd think that he's not used to getting orders."  
  
He rushed back into the room, and handed her the stuff, and stood there attentively.  
  
She looked at him for a second, "out."  
  
"Wha.. But this is my room."  
  
She pushed him out, "at the moment this is my room, and I've got to check her thoroughly.  
  
He turned a bright shade of red, and stumbled out of the room. And heard the door lock behind him  
  
" So, we're going to keep her then." Sano stated, he was leaning on the doorframe beside him.  
  
" I guess so, but we don't have any idea of who she is."  
  
Sano just grinned, like he knew something that he didn't. "I know one thing though." He said sliding down, and sat on the floor next to Kenshin. "Enishi will come looking for her, so we need to get her a disguise."  
  
"We also need to find out who she is."  
  
He put an ear against the door, and Kenshin tried to look through the bottom of the door.  
  
They were so taken up in trying to hear/see something in the room, that they didn't notice Daniel come up behind them. She looked at there crouching forms, "and you two would be doing what?"  
  
They shot up, and turned there back to the door looking sheepish, "nothing, miss Daniel"  
  
"Come on Dani you know we aren't doing anything."  
  
She raised her eyebrow "sure."  
  
Megumi opened the door from behind them, and dragged them in, and shut the door in Daniels face. Who starred at the door for a second, and then turned on her heel, and left.  
  
"She's better now, not that she was in any danger before, but I think that we should have someone keep guard on her at night, because you never know."  
  
"I agree with Megumi, I mean she just made some sort o mist appear, you never know what else she can do, and how powerful she is."  
  
Kenshin nodded in agreement, "who's going to do it?"  
  
Sano stuck up his hand voluntarily, "I will."  
  
Megumi glared, "you won't." she said in the same cherry voice Sano used. "I don't trust you I the same room with any girl, with out a chaperone."  
  
Kenshin laughed, and volunteered to do it.  
  
He pushed everyone out of the room. And said good night to them "Sano!! Every one is out at 4 am, got it!"  
  
"Yes mother!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kenshin sat by his bed deep in thought, his sword by his side. 'Who is she? And why did Enishis employer want her?'  
  
She stirred briefly, but fell silent again. Drawing Kenshins attention towards her. He eyed her for a second, and then sat back in his chair, pulling out a book from the desk, that was next to him.  
  
Serena turned onto her side facing Kenshin, opened her eyes, and then she closed them again. "Ray I'm fine, it isn't like i'm going to get kidnapped by anyone.."  
  
He watched her for a second, and seeing that she wasn't going to get up he grumbled and sat down on the chair, not even noticing that he had got up.  
  
Sitting up straight, he listened, someone was carelessly trying to climb up to his window, and making enough noise to attract his attention.  
  
He quickly went over to his window and waited for the person to reach.  
  
A tan hand reached over the window only to receive, a smart hit on the hand with the flat of Kenshins dagger.  
  
He heard a thud, and an array of colorful curses filled the air.  
  
Kenshin blinked, and looked out the window, "Sano?"  
  
"Who else comes up that way!"  
  
Kenshin laughed, and rushed down the stairs to help out Sano, completely forgetting about Serena.  
  
A couple of minutes passed, before Serena got up from the bed. Leaving the warmth of the covers she let her feet touch the cold floor. Observing the room, and seeing nothing she let a pale silver light spill out from her fingertips, filling the room.  
  
Blue light formed around some treasure chests, but nothing around the door, alerting her that there was only magic spells surrounding those chests.  
  
Normally she would have been at the chests trying to get them open, but she was tired, and short on magic, from the earlier activities.  
  
She stuck her head out the door, checking for people, and seeing none she left the room, and set her sights on finding a way out.  
  
Incase she ran into anyone she pulled a sword from her subspace pocket. As she moved forward the amount of noise increased, it sounded like there were a lot of people ahead. Using the spell that she had used earlier, confirmed her guess.  
  
Her ears roared from her lack of energy combined with her use of magic.  
  
Vaguely remembering that he had said something about a back door, she set off to find it.  
  
Serena found the door after opening millions of doors, and running into a few problems, including a few drunk men, that were now on the floor knocked out.  
  
Opening the door, Serena cautiously looked around, then set off round the corner, only to find a pair of purple starring back at her.  
  
I realize that every one is out of character. Review!! Flames are more than welcome!! (Gets out a pencil and paper, and watches little flames get in line.) -. -*  
  
Needs ideas on how she'll look with a disguise, or will she not have a disguise? Hair color, eye color, and length of her hair.  
  
Disguise name- Kitsune Arianna Alanna Azure Something 


	3. orooooooo?

People!! You need to review, *sigh* I own noting, and the polls for her disguise are still up. And you can choose your own name for her.  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she ran into Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stared at her, and dropped Sanoske.  
  
Serena turned on her heel, and ran. Leaving Kenshin to stare after her.  
  
"Kenshin! What was that for!"?  
  
"The girl escaped." With that Kenshin took off after her, trying to gain up on her.  
  
Serena kept running the red haired man hot on her heels.  
  
Kenshin grinned a smile that a predator would, and his eyes flashed, knowing he would catch her, because her breath was coming out hard, and she would need to stop soon, or she would collapse.  
  
(He's going to catch me, if I don't do something!) Finally deciding on what to do, Serena stopped, and whirled around to face Kenshin, pulling out her sword.  
  
The clash of metal rung through the air as Kenshins sword met Serena's.  
  
He smiled; this girl was so predictable to him.  
  
Serena jumped away from him, because she had forgotten that he had carried a sword with him.  
  
Kenshin used this chance to try and spot Sanoske, but Serena used this chance to attack him.  
  
Serena darted in at him, and made a butterfly sweep towards his side, Kenshin parried her attack, and brought his sword down hard, knowing that she would block.  
  
Serena parried, and jumped away from him, knowing that he would try to use his body weight against her. Serena attacked again, this time aiming for his stomach.  
  
Kenshins eyes flashed yellow, and he rushed forward, and did an upper cut disarming her, not expecting her to make a powerful kick to his exposed side.  
  
Kenshin stumbled backwards, trying to guard himself against her oncoming punches and kicks.  
  
Kenshin saw a flash of white behind her, and then noticed Sanoske.  
  
Serena felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, to find another guy behind her, she ducked in time to avoid having her nose broken, and kept stepping back.  
  
She tripped backwards on a rock, and fell, to the ground, and watched him come forward.  
  
Sanoske stooped down, "so are you gonna stop now, and come quietly?"  
  
"No." Serena kicked him in the chin, and got up, and looked at Kenshin who was watching her.  
  
She feinted towards his neck, dodged his sword, and kicked him in the shins, making him fall.  
  
Serena looked around, and made sure that Sanoske was still nursing his chin, and took off, grabbing her sword along the way. When she was sheathing her sword she slowed enough for the red haired man to get in front of her.  
  
Serena stood there her hand on her sword, facing Kenshin.  
  
A sharp pain came from her head all of a sudden, and she dropped forward into Kenshins arms. Behind her stood Sanoske, who it seems everyone had forgotten about.  
  
It was the lunarien holiday, worshipping the royals, and her scouts, Darien and the generals were at the fair, and they had just decided to visit one of the fortunetellers. I was laughing with the rest of them when we entered, but the old woman that sat at the table, was starring at me unnervingly. "Um.may we have our fortunes told?" it looked like Serena was 16. "I am a fortune teller aren't I?" the old woman grabbed my hand, and looked at it, and then looked at Darien. "It will happen again. they will meet, it is.destined." I looked at Darien, and a flash of annoyance flashed through his eyes. "Lets go." He said and flicked a couple of coins at the old woman, and then walked out of the tent, and we followed. "Darien!! What was she talking about?"  
  
Serena awoke to see Sanoskes big head in her face. She tried to say something, but only found that her mouth had been gaged. So instead she lashed out with her free leg, which she suspected he was tying down, because it had the rope wrapped around it.  
  
Getting up, he walked towards Serena, who was eying him with a look that looked much like you are such an idiot.  
  
It seemed that Sanoske hadn't taken her first kick very seriously, because he was still walking towards Serena, and was almost in kicking range.  
  
"You know, if you were surprised, you could have yelled." He said and looked down at her. "Oh wait I forgot, you can't!" he laughed.  
"Sano."  
  
"Yes Kenshin."  
  
Serena didn't allow him to even look at the man he called Kenshin; she brought her free leg up, and kicked him in the groin.  
  
Sanoske fell down, and Serena grinned down at him, with her now who's looking down at who grin.  
  
It appears that Megumi had heard all of the commotion from her room, because the door slammed open, and Megumi rushed in looking around, she spotted Serena tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
"Sanoske Sagara! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
Megumi ran over to Serena, making sure to step over Sanoske a couple of times. "You idiot! How can you tie up my patient!" Megumi took the gag out of her mouth, and checked Serena over; Megumi touched the spot, where Sanoske hit Serena, to knock her out.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Kenshin I want you to untie her, and don't let rooster head over there Touch her."  
  
"Yes miss Megumi."  
  
Megumi walked out of the room in a huff, to go and collect her stuff.  
  
Serena smirked at Sanoske as Kenshin untied her. I better try for my escape now, she thought. "So." Serena smiled shyly at the two men. "How come a woman can so easily control two big strong men as you?"  
  
"Miss Serena do you really think that we'll..."  
  
Sanoske jumped in front of Kenshin, silencing him, "really do you think so!!" Sano started flexing his muscles, and showing off taking off his shirt.  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped, and fell over anime style. "Sano.."  
  
Serena blushed indignantly as Sanoske, put his arm around her, she tried to cover it before Kenshin saw it, so that he wouldn't catch on. That was if he hadn't already.  
  
Kenshin shook his head in amusement. But snapped out of it when he heard Sano's next suggestion.  
"So what would you like to do babe?"  
  
Serena smiled, and lazily ran a finger down his well-built chest. "How about we take a walk, the earth is rather beautiful tonight."  
  
Sano grinned sillily "sur.."  
  
"You will not," Kenshin said in a tone that meant that there was no room for arguing.  
  
"Why notttttt." Sano whined  
  
Serena looked indignant, because there was a sudden problem in her plan. "Yes please tell us." She said then latched on to Sanoske possessively.  
  
"Because she's playing you Sano." Kenshin said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"What makes you think that Kenshin?"  
  
"Wasn't she just kicking you across the room?"  
  
Sanoske's eyes flashed with annoyance realizing that she had just played him. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Serena smiled nervously. "Do..what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
Her smile faltered, "I just want to go home!" she yelled, and broke down crying.  
  
"We'll let you go once we know what Enishi wants with you." Kenshin said looking away from her.  
  
" O why didn't you just say that before." Serena had no traces of have just cried a river.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You look cute with your face all red like that." Serena laughed as his face went redder.  
  
"Oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro"  
  
" How can you do that?" Sanoske asked her incredulously.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
He sighed, "Never mind."  
  
Serena grinned, and stopped poking fun at the now very red Kenshin.  
  
"So why does Enishi want you?" Sanoske asked.  
  
"If I answer this I can leave?"  
  
"Yes"-said Kenshin  
  
"I don't know why he wants me." Serena shrugged.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"What does oro mean?" Serena asked  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! Did you do something to annoy him? Any thing? Or how about Shishio?" Sanoske continued to ramble on.  
  
"Who?" Serena looked curious  
  
"You don't know who Makoto Shishio is?" Kenshin asked incredulously  
  
" Obviously I don't. Can I go now?"  
  
"No." said Kenshin  
  
"Why not? You said that I could!" Serena yelled  
  
"You don't know why he's after you, he could hurt the people around you, and he could kill you." Kenshin said calmly, his eyes flashing.  
  
"You care about that why?" Serena looked annoyed, her eyes flashing also.  
  
" Because.. Babe, we protect the innocent."  
  
" What do you know about me you stupid ROOSTER HEAD!"?  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
"I called you a stupid rooster head! Or do you need me to spell it out for you, because you are so brainless!"  
  
Kenshin interrupted their argument once more. "Where did you come from, like your status in life?"  
  
Serena stopped glaring at Sanoske and thought whether she should tell or not. She decided on not. "That isn't any of your business. And if I may ask, what makes you so capable of protecting me, the only way you were able to get me down was by teaming up."  
  
"We didn't want to hurt a little lady like yourself." Sanoske said lazily drawing out the lady.  
  
"Were you mistaking me with you?" Serena said smartly.  
  
Sanoske's eye twitched, but he ignored the insult. "So if I take you for a walk would you tell me where you're from?"  
  
"No.. Do I look like an idiot that nearly fell for that same trick." She said, and looked directly at him on the idiot part.  
  
Kenshin watched amused as Sanoske went to the corner and sulked. "As for who we are, we are the Battousai, and Zanza."  
  
Serena's eyes went wide at the name Battousai. She ran behind Kenshin, and grabbed him from behind in a hug. "You can protect me." She whispered to him.  
  
Kenshin turned as red as his hair, when she hugged him. "orooooo?"  
  
Sanoske looked highly amused, "I'm pleased that you think of me that way, but he's the Battousai.  
  
Serena let go of Kenshin, and stepped away from him, "really? That's good, because I didn't think that a rooster like you could be the Battousai."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME A ROOSTER!!"  
  
Sano looked ready to strangle her, but Megumi came up from behind him, and whacked him over the head, "what are you doing harassing my patient like that?" she turned on Serena next, "and you, why are you taunting him?"  
  
Serena's eyes went wide, as if she had never heard anyone speak to her like that.  
  
"Never mind" Megumi muttered, and pulled her over to the bed, then made her sit down, she started fussing over Serena's head  
  
Behind her Kenshin, and Sanoske stared at her back, seeing that she had taken away their captive. Seeing that she wasn't going to acknowledge them anytime soon, Kenshin cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
Megumi turned around surprised that they were still there. "What are you two still doing in here!" she grabbed both of them, and dragged them to the door, ignoring their protests, and then threw them out, and shut the door in their surprised faces.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sanoske huffed, and leaned against the wall. "You know what that girl was right. How come I'm over a head taller than her, and you're the battousia, and she still manages to control us?"  
  
You see that little button down there, all you need to do is click it. 


	4. WHAT!

Sorry about not having this out sooner, I've been busy, I also have a new story coming out. I think if I can get the first chapter to sound right, it's a Pirates of the Caribbean crossover with sailor moon, I saw the movie, and I luv captain jack sparrow. He's so cute! My friends and I made up a list for him, and my other friend said she didn't know what we saw in him. Jack- sexy, god like, yummy, gorgeous, handsome, cute, handsome, really gorgeous, really hot. But that's where she made us stop talking. T.T  
  
Thanks to every one that reviewed- moonprincess, hell-kitten, darkmagiciangirl3001, lightangel, luna_the_lune, koneko-hime, sugarpony, and duos-bunnie( I love the word oro too, @.@)  
  
Serena woke up, and sat up, trying to figure out where she was,  
  
Looking around she spotted the red haired man, sleeping in the chair next to her, and remembered where she was.  
  
Serena carefully swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and onto the ground, trying not to make a sound. She winced when her feet touched the cold ground, didn't these people know what a fireplace was? She looked around, and found no trace of the mentioned article;  
  
Obviously not.  
  
Silently making her way across to the other side of the bed, where Kenshin was stationed, she Leaned over his sleeping form, she poked him a couple of times on his chest, to see if he was awake or would wake up.  
  
Smiling when she saw that he wasn't awake, she tips toed across the room, and stood by the window.  
  
Serena started to open the window, but stopped when a thought ran across her mind.  
  
If this man is the hitokiri Battousai shouldn't he be awake?  
  
Grumbling in annoyance from the thought, Serena slowly made her way back to the Battousai. Leaning over his sleeping form once more, she moved his long bangs away from his face.  
  
His eyes were closed.  
  
That was good.  
  
Serena jumped back when she heard a creak from the other room. After reassuring herself that there was nothing, she let his bangs slide back infront of his eyes, and walked back to the window, and cracked it open.  
  
She pushed it open all the way, and put one foot up onto the ledge.  
  
She blanched when the sill creaked under her weight, and turned around quickly to see if Kenshin was still there.  
  
A few choice words came out of her mouth when she noticed he wasn't there. Taking her leg off the sill, she quickly looked around, but saw nothing but shadows.  
  
Why of all the people to find her, it had to be him, why of all the people in this building did she have to have him guarding her. Why why why?!  
  
Damn she sounded like she was throwing a temper tantrum. She wasn't supposed to throw those anymore  
  
"Battousai! Did you know that I don't like you?"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Serena's eyes went wide and she spun around only to find HIM standing n it.  
  
He jumped down from the window, and stretched his arms out, keeping his eyes on her. "Did you know that you woke me up?"  
  
Serena stepped away from him and glared. "It's not as if you were asleep you were most likely sitting there with your eyes closed bored out of your mind, just waiting for me to try something."  
  
Kenshin grinned, "How'd you know?"  
  
Serena shrugged, and took a step to the side, trying to get the window in her view, but then HE stepped in front of it again.  
  
"You know Serena, I think that it's kind of cold in here." Looking pointedly at her arms where her hair was sticking up on end, "and I believe that you are too." He turned around and quickly shut the window, and locked it.  
  
Serena glared heatedly into the red haired mans golden eyes.  
  
Kenshin smirked when she glared, and stared right back into the blue depths of her eyes.  
  
Serena's eyes were starting to water; she could not take this much longer.  
  
Blinking a couple of times as she lost contact with his eyes. She let her eyes roam over his well-toned body, which was half hazardly covered by his Pink gi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serena quickly brought her eyes up to his face again when his voice interrupted what she was doing.  
  
Kenshin smirked and swung his gi over his shoulder, and let it settle on his shoulder. She had been checking him out, so why not let her have some more fun.  
  
He repeated what he had said before; "yes?"  
  
Serena racked her brain trying to come up with a reason for why she had been staring at his well-toned body. Giving him another once over she noticed his gi hanging limply from his shoulder.  
  
"Why of all the colors is your gi PINK?"  
  
Kenshins eye twitched, she had brought up a sore topic.  
  
"My gi is not PINK."  
  
Serena smiled, and casually made her way over to where Kenshin was standing, and ran her finger down his back, then she let her hand rest on the gi. Smiling as she felt Kenshin shiver under her touch. Grabbing his gi she danced away from him and held it in front of his face.  
  
"Then.. what color is it?"  
  
Kenshin growled, was she playing with him?  
  
He tried to swipe it back from her but she danced away from him dangling the piece of material in front of him like a piece of meat that he so dearly wanted.  
  
"It's MAGENTA"  
  
Smiling coyly, she stepped closer, and then backed away as he tried to grab it again.  
  
"And isn't magenta a shade of pink?" Serena said slowly, as if she were trying to explain something to a child.  
  
Kenshin caught the slow tone in her voice, and composed himself; he wasn't going to let some teenager play with him.  
  
"magenta may be a shade of pink, but it is not totally pink, so therefore it is not PINK." Kenshin smiled obviously satisfied with his sentence.  
  
"if it eases your color coded mind any, let me refrase my sentence. Why is your gi dark pink, is that not a color that you would find on a little GIRL child, not on a man?"  
  
why was this girl making this argument so damn hard to win, why couldn't she just let the topic drop and let him win.  
  
"just because you are bored, and have nothing to do with your time does not mean that I have to sit here and listen."  
  
"Technically it does because you are the one holding me hostage, and why did you change the topic, was it because I was winning?" Serena sat back on her heals, and watched Kenshin, this guy really wasn't used to having people question him, especially a girl.  
  
Kenshin stared at Serena, then advanced slowly to her, with a silly grin on his face that was seriously disturbing her.. He could tell because of the way, she looked at him uncertainly, and then glanced from side to side.  
  
When he was about 2inches away from her, he used his god like speed, and pinned her against the wall, grabing his gi along the way, he gazed into her wide blue eyes, then smirked, and removed his arms from around her.  
  
Serena let out an involuntary breath that she had unknowingly been holding, why had he done that, it had made her stomach go all weird, like it was. yeah well she couldn't explain it.  
  
"what was that for?"  
  
Kenshin smirked, and turned around, swinging his gi "I had to get something back."  
  
Serena watched him walk to his chair, and settle down, then he opened his eyes again, and looked at her.  
  
"and you would still be standing there why? You should get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you."  
  
Serena, went to the bed, and lay down, then she rolled over so that she could see him. "what do you mean by a long day ahead of you?"  
  
Kenshin cracked an eye open "you'll be busy tomorrow."  
  
Serena wasn't liking how this conversation was going, "doing what?"  
  
"You're getting a hair cut."  
  
Serena shot up from the bed quickly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A HAIR CUT!!"  
  
Kenshin covered his ears, "wold you mind keeping it down over there? Some people are trying to get some sleep. And no one around here has the same hair color or length as yours, so we have to change it, and we might have to do something with your eye color too."  
  
Serena glared at the prick and clenched, and unclenched her hands, envisioning his neck their. He was enjoying this. "I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING, OR LETTING ANYONE DO ANYTHING TO MY HAIR."  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked at her, she was going to obviously keep him another hour at the least, if he didn't do anything to shut her up. "will you shut up?"  
  
"no!" did this jerk seriously think that she would shut up?  
  
"I thought so" Kenshin sighed and turned over, so that he couldn't see her, and closed his eyes.  
  
"fine ignore me." Serena gave his silent form one last glare, and then lay down.  
  
Sorry about the wait, hope you like it, I didn't know what to do for the ending though. 


End file.
